Morgan Lovestone
'Morgan Lovestone '''is an sexual character that is known as the succubus, playable in Hallowteens. Origins Morgan Lovestone was a beauty but at first she was noticed of it. In fact nobody would have been able to tell she was beautiful and had the looks of a goddess because she is that typical school girl who doesn’t just sit at the back but everyone considered her appearance to be “nerdy” due to her wearing glasses and a ponytail. But another thing was that she is shy and had some low self-esteem issues and gets embarrassed on wearing less clothing because she is afraid of what people would think of her for being “shameless”. She does have a few friends but even then she speaks quietly but they treat her well just the same. Morgan also has a crush on a pupil in her classroom but she knows that he is too good for her and he would never dare go and ask someone like her out because of her “nerdy” appearance and even when he does talk to her for any reason she stutters and occasionally faints when he gets to close. Her friends decided to try and help her out on Halloween night. Morgan at first didn’t want to wear anything flashy, she tried to wear something normal such as a witch outfit but her friends say that on Halloween night she should wear something “sexy” and much to her dismay and fear of beign called “shameless” they did just that. After giving her a “life changing make-over” they dressed her up as a Succubus, a female creature who feeds on the lust of men and are very seductive creatures. When she looked in the mirror away was her nerdy appearance and instead what took in her place was a seductive looking girl, in fact her friends did such a great job on her that even Morgan found it hard to believe the reflection looking back at her was herself. When he made public she was shy still be attracted a lot of attention, heck some men even wanted to hang out with her. When they were told who she is they were surprised by the fact it’s Morgan, some people even think they were joking about the fact. She even caught the attention of her crush, but sadly her happiness wasn’t mean to last forever. When the curse struck it did more than turn Morgan into a real succubus; her low self-esteem and shyness vanished, her body suddenly “developed” into a more seductive form, thoughts of lust towards the male gender sky rocketed through her mind, wearing less cloths no longer worried her while and finally any memories of her human life were wiped clean. When her mind became “clear” she found herself suddenly wanting to find men but in her subconscious mind she believes that she is out for a “loved one” meaning someone who she can share her love with for eternity while discarding and killing other men that don’t meet her standards. She could swear that there is someone out there more worth than any other man but she won’t have anytime too look as when Wiseman made his announcement and how everyone is trapped, Morgan didn’t’ like the idea of being trapped and unable to find her “loved one” so if she must kill everyone in order to find her “loved one” then so be it. She would bring down Wiseman and kill him so nobody would stand in the way between her and he “loved one”. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Succubus...well ummm gotta take advantage on how a woman moves when wanting to seduce someone right? It obviously suits a succubus (jeez if i had chosen an Incubus instead that would be a whole another story...) and...hell no it was NEEDED for a succubus! You can't take that away about being a succubus! They are creatures of lust so....at least i didnt' give her moves that involve...you know....anyway! I didn't just want to rely on her attacks being based on sexy and seductive movements, i needed to give her more than that. So i gave her a pole for her to use as both means of attacking and...dancing at the same time. And yeah i had to include sexual innuendos...thought it would suit her character. Movelist Special Moves * '''Heel Stab: '''Morgan will kick the opponent in the chest, piercing her high heel into the chest which causes a crumple state. * '''Heel Pierce: '''Morgan will slam her heel into the ground which hits off the ground. * '''Kiss of Love: '''Morgan will blow a kiss at the opponent which sends out a pink cloud in a shape of a heart at the opponent which homes in. The button differs the damage. Pressing any attack button before she blows the kiss causes her to blow out some pink smoke out instead which stuns the opponent for a small period of time. * '''Leg Wrap: '''Morgan will suddenly get on the ground to spread her legs out…and then grabs the opponent’s legs and then flips them over to the other side making this a grab attack. Pressing Medium again during this move causes her too suddenly pin the opponent to the floor, strokes her finger down the opponents chest and then thrusts her hand into the opponents chest before kicking herself off them which causes a ground bounce. * '''Hip Away: '''Morgan will walk forward while swaying her hips, stepping over the opponent with her heels meaning this move hits off the ground and does multiple hits on contact. Pressing Medium again during this move causes her too suddenly pin the opponent to the floor, strokes her finger down the opponents chest and then thrusts her hand into the opponents chest before kicking herself off them which causes a ground bounce. * '''Romantic Hug: '''Morgan will fly herself forward and grabs the opponent, giving them a bone crunching hug while spinning them around and then throws them away which causes a wall bounce. Pressing Heavy again while mashing causes her to kiss the opponent which takes away the opponents health and adds it to hers before kicking them away which causes a hard knockdown. * '''Pole Swing: '''Morgan will take out her pole and extends it while swinging it downwards which hits overhead and causes a ground bounce. Pressing Light again during this attack causes her to impale the grounded opponent with her pole afterwards in which she’ll jump up and slides down it to crush the opponent with…behind which grounds the opponent. * '''Pole Ram: '''Morgan will take out her pole and then extends it outwards which reaches far and causes a great hit stun. Pressing Medium again during this move causes her to retract her poll while it also pulls her towards the opponent as it shrinks so he can kick the opponent in the chest with her heel which causes a crumple state. * '''Pole Dance: '''Morgan will suddenly take out her pole and impales it into the ground and beings dancing around it while kicking her legs out, a short ranged attack but it does great damage and does multiple hits. Pressing Heavy again during this attack causes her to suddenly lunge herself away from the pole and does a flying kick attack to the opponent which causes a wall bounce. * '''Flight: '''Morgan will use her wings to fly in the air for a small period of time. Terror Moves * '''Kisses of Death: '''Morgan will say “I got some presents for you.~” as she suddenly blows a kiss in which multiple pink clouds taking form of hearts shoot out from her mouth and hit the opponent which all explode on contact. The hits on this attack can be increased via button mashing. * '''Love Aura: '''Morgan will say “I’m all yours.~” as she suddenly glows in a pink aura. While like this she is invincible for about 15 seconds and meanwhile she gets a speed boost and a damage boost. Nightmare Fuel * '''Deadly Massage: '''Morgan will first uses her poll and extends out to hit the opponent in the chest with it, breaking the ribs and knocking them down. She’ll then suddenly walk towards them and crawls to the ground and pins them to the floor and then begins to “massage” the head but ends up crushing the skull with her hands instead. She’ll then turn the opponent around She’ll then go behind the opponent to “massage” the shoulders but ends up dislocating them instead. Lastly she’ll “massage” the back, twisting and breaking the spine. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Take Your Breath Away: '''Morgan will suddenly walk up to the opponents and sways her hips and then places her hands onto the opponents face and pulls them into a kiss and she begins to moan with lust. While this is happening the opponent is suddenly covered in a pink aura that is challenging from them too Morgan. The opponent tries to get Morgan of him/her but the aura around them is making them weak as suddenly their bodies become thinner as it turns out Morgan is sucking the energy out of her victim. She’ll then back off licking her lips as the opponent falls to the floor dead. * '''Heartbreaker: '''Morgan will lean herself onto the opponent, slowly moving down to where the opponents heart is, she’ll then suddenly lean away and then without warning shoves her hand into the opponents chest and then rips out their heart the dying opponent looks shocked as Morgan squeezes the blood as tight as she can with her hands before ripping the heart in two and throws the two bits away. The opponent then drops dead to the floor. Arcade ''Morgan Lovestone/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro A pole is suddenly impaled onto the ground, the camera pans up to see Morgan at the very top of it saying “Why hello there.~” she then dances around it while sliding downwards saying “A fight you say? I love it when they get wild.~” she then lands and her pole becomes short and she clips it onto her undergarments and then says “Be as rough as you like!” Victory Pose Morgan will moan out “Oh~” as she rubs her hands over her body saying “Perhaps you were too rough...you’re not the one I’m looking for.” She then holds her breasts and moans before flying off. Fun Facts * I kid! XD Darkstalkers can serve as one of the inspirations of this game and of course if it's a an inspiration then how can i not include a succubus character? Enter Morgan Lovestone and damn it's been a while since i've done a female character. And before you ask...yes her name "Morgan" is mean to be like a shout out to Morrigan from Darkstalkers, it was an opportunity i had to make. * And as you can tell...Morgan despite being a monster isn't one of the most violent characters in terms of goals. Yeah in her ending she is killing any man that doesn't meet up to her standards of being her "loved one" but other than she isn't a bloodthirsty killer or something. In fact i think this is the third character i did so far who's motives and ambitions doesn't involve them wanting to kill or soemthing. Nero just wants to return and protect the ocean, Crooks while yes killed people just to please his new "master" he just wanted to be useful and Morgan...just wants to find the one for her. She did start off from being a shy nerdy girl to a sexy vixen in seconds. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters